Metal Max Series
Metal Max Series is a series of RPG "Metal Max" by Crea-Tech. Games *Metal Max **Metal Max Returns *Metal Max 2 **Metal Max 2: ReLoaded *Metal Saga *Metal Max 3 *Metal Max 4: Moonlight Daiva *Metal Max Xeno Hostory The first was released at NES from Data East in 1991. The second album moved to SNES and gained popularity, and the first version of the remake was also released. Since then, the release of the sequel is delayed due to the deterioration of Data East's management. Although "Metal Max Wild Eyes" was scheduled to be released at Dream Cast, Ascii, the new release source, was postponed indefinitely due to deterioration in business management and withdrawal from the Game industry. After that, the porting work "Metal Max 2 Kai" was released from Now Production as software of Game Boy Advance. However, there is a discrepancy in specifications, such as the fact that most of the items in the Field are deleted, and a large number of bugs that are insufficiently debugged and fatal are left, and a bug-fixed version has been released. However, some bugs remain in this Bug Fix version. The upcoming "Metal Max Returns Kai", which was scheduled to go on sale, has been discontinued due to concerns over rights issues caused by Data East's bankruptcy. There were also a number of other issues with the title, but the deft sequel "Metal Saga" was released on PlayStation 2 from Success in 2005. The title has been changed because the name "Metal Max" is a registered trademark of Shinjuku Express, but some of the development staff from the series are involved in production. Later, the "Metal Max" trademark was transferred to KADOKAWA via Enterbrain. Series World Background The stage is the near future Earth, where urban civilization has been devastated by a catastrophe called sudden destruction, and desertification and environmental pollution have advanced. The monsters that are malformed and ferocious, the pre-runaway autonomic weapons, and the frightened criminals are "Monster". It is an occupation called "Monster Hunter" to get rid of these, and Player will be an adventure as one youth aiming at Monster Hunter. The "tank", a symbol of the Game, is a powerful tool against which a human with no magic or psychic ability can compete against Monster. There is no direct connection between works through Series (but Metal Saga: Hagane no Kisetsu] suggests that the first Protagonist's Son and his companions appear, but that the characters and settings common to the Series are found everywhere and are in the same world, The sequel works are in the position of the previous day's talk and the latter's talk, as it is the closing part of the Series that the cause of the destruction is identified and the root of the threat is destroyed. In addition, the money that was passed before the destruction of civilization is not used, and in the world under production, a unique currency with "G" as a unit is circulating. The area where each work is set is not clarified each time, but it is roughly estimated from the topography and architecture. Category:Browse